My Name is Johanna
by the book loving fangirl
Summary: This is another story I originally uploaded to one of my Facebook pages. It is about Johanna's childhood and how she evolves to make her the memorable tribute she becomes.
1. Chapter 1

I wake to the sound of mockingjays. The noise they make is peaceful and calming to a human ear. Mockingjays don't cry like other birds, they sing. It is also common knowledge that if you can sing well, they will fall silent before singing back! I have never tried this for myself though, so it's just a rumour to me! Even though I hear them every day, their songs never grow dull and dreary. This time in the day, is my favourite part of the day. It makes me happy to lie on my back and daydream or listen to their songs.

It is dawn and in about an hour I will get up to get ready for my first day back at school. The summer term ends after the reapings and the autumn term begins just before the dreaded games start. So yes, tomorrow they will broadcast the training scores. It always annoys me that we aren't allowed to see how the tributes do in training. I would love to pick up a few pointers, just in case!

I am as lucky as you can be here in district 7. I have everybody I love in district 7 with me. This is partly due to the fact that I am 7 years old, and due to the fact that I am an only child.

I want to go back to sleep but I'm not tired. It is a warm morning and the sheets of my bed are already sticking to my hot skin. I crawl out of the covers and slide myself over them. I roll onto my side and cry. I have always wanted a sibling that was a similar age to me. I get very lonely sometimes with no one to talk to.

No one seems to like me at school and everyone knows that you can't talk to adults about fantasies! If you do they tell you off and tell you to keep your voice down in case one of the officials hears and thinks that people are trying to start a rebellion. Adults are scared that the Capitol will think of worse ways to punish the districts if they protest to the games. Children like me only want to escape from reality for a little while, to give us the hope that we need to survive the next day, in the hope that maybe, one day, we won't ever have to face the games like our ancestors have before us. I've also always known that if there was a way to stop the games..well let's just say...I was the girl to stop them!


	2. Chapter 2

I stop crying and walk over to my special box. It was a birthday present one year from daddy. It is made of wood and wasn't supposed to be special, since wood is one of the things that we're not short of here in district 7. In my special box there is my favourite book of bedtime stories that my daddy wrote for me, my mommy's special gold heart locket that has been in the family for ages, candy, marbles, my hairbrush and hair accessories.

I take out my hairbrush and brush my hair, whilst counting the strokes. My Granny once told me (when she was alive) that if you brush your hair with 100 strokes, every morning and night, every day, you will have lovely, soft, and silky hair. I pick up my emerald headband, slot it over each ear and push it back a little, it keeps my long dark brunette hair out of my face. Next I pick out my emerald dress, which is one of my dresses intended for school. I wouldn't say it was shabby looking, but it isn't my best dress either.

I tiptoe down the stairs, I am hope my breakfast of porridge is on the table waiting. I squeeze my eyes shut before I reach the table. However as usual there is nothing for me. So, as usual I am left trying to scavenge for food in the kitchen, but there is nothing to eat. I climb back up the stairs to my room, open my special box again and take out some candy. I am still sucking on it when I arrive at school.

There are children everywhere. There are only two schools for the whole district. I live in the poorer area of district 7, so I go to the school intended for those who are less well off than those in the Victors village or in the town. They have a smaller school, and that school likes to make out that it is much better than ours.

Mostly it is because most of the children there come from richer backgrounds. So they think they are all smart and clever, because they have higher paid jobs than us. Some of them are shop keepers or politicians hoping to become Mayor someday. I think that school's a waste of time, that it's all lies. In history for example they try to drill in that the hunger games is all our fault. That district 13 was destroyed because of us. In spelling and reading classes, we are told that we are stupid and worthless because our parents can't read or write. That we are useless creatures. They tell us that it is just as well we work in lumber and not electronics because we would probably end up killing ourselves. I don't believe them. Personally I think I'm pretty bright. I've learnt to get by on my own for the past year without any help or money. I also don't believe that district 13 is dead.


End file.
